


Young Avengers

by QuilSniv



Series: The Friendly Neighborhood Universe [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aracely is always happy, Cindy is like a big sister, F/M, Friendly Neighborhood Universe, Gravity feels washed-up, Hellion is an ass, Kamala is really new and has no idea what's going on, Sam has crippling depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilSniv/pseuds/QuilSniv
Summary: There's too many young heroes coming into the fold these days. So naturally, to curb the mentorless kids running around and stop them from blowing up cities, the Avengers create a team of sidekicks, sponsored heroes, and students, to teach Earth's Youngest Heroes to fight Earth's Mightiest Threats.The only problem (Along with the biggest) is that the team members hate each other.





	Young Avengers

Young Avengers (2018) #1 “The Reckless Wild Youth”

Writer: Alex Cook Assistant Writer: Neil Bogenrieder Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Alex Milne

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Arcade is dressed in a white suit and is sitting on a black chair in a white room. He is slightly slouched on this chair and his eyes are slightly glassy.]

? (OFFSCREEN): Who are you?

[Panel 2: Arcade’s eyes seem to get focus and he gazes at the person who has spoken.]

Arcade: My name is… it’s just Arcade now.

[Panel 3: A black panel with white lettering “From the mind of Neil Bogenrieder”]

[Panel 4: Arcade is now gazing at his naval, his hair covering his eyes. His hands are gripping their respective knees. At this moment, he seems between fury and sadness.]

? (OFFSCREEN): Why are you here?

Arcade: You know why.

[Panel 5: A black panel with lettering tells us that this story is written by “Alex Cook” and tells us the name of the poor sods assigned to the book’s art and its colours. If I had a choice, the former would be either Nick Roche, Alex Milne, Alan Davis or Lee Garbett. The latter is up in the air.]

[Panel 6: Arcade is now looking up the person who was speaking to him. Now we see that his face is twisted into an angry expression and tears are rolling down his face.]

Arcade: I used to be someone. I fought the X-Men, Captain Britain, Spider-Man… and now I’m a #@%$ing nothing. Less than nothing. A bad punchline to an even worse joke.

[Panel 7: Another black panel with white lettering tells us that this story is called “The Reckless Wild Youth”]

[Panel 8: Arcade has now buried his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face.]

Arcade: I want it back, I want it all back.

[Panel 9: A black gloved hand has touched Arcade’s right shoulder. The assassin’s head has turned to face the figure touching his shoulder.]

? (OFFSCREEN): I can do that.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: This panel takes up most of the page. In this panel, a quinjet is rocketing in the sky. Beneath the plane are clouds and the countryside which seem to be passing in a blur.]

MS MARVEL (OFFSCREEN): This is awesome!

[Panel 2: We now dive into the cockpit of the Quinjet. Captain Marvel is flying the plane while Ms Marvel (aka Kamala Khan) is in the passenger seat. The younger hero is covering her mouth with her hands and is blushing. Meanwhile Captain Marvel has a small smile on her face at the joy displayed by Ms Marvel.]

Ms Marvel: Gosh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to be so lou-

Captain Marvel: It’s fine. To be honest, I’m happy that you’re so excited to be a Young Avenger.

Ms Marvel: Of course, I’m excited!

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: A green bullet like structure is moving at near supersonic speeds above the cars which occupy a country road. The stream is far enough away from the cars that it will cause no damage to the vehicles. Doesn’t stop a couple of drivers shaking their fists at the structure.]

Ms Marvel (CAPTION): Who wouldn’t want to be a Young Avenger?

[Panel 2: Silk and Hummingbird are in a car being driven by Peter. Silk is in the passenger seat while Hummingbird is “sitting” in the back. I say sitting but Hummingbird is pretty much standing and is gripping the edge of Cindy’s seat. Peter is humming a tune of sorts, while Silk is leaning against her door talking to the incessantly chatting Hummingbird.]

[Panel 3: This panel is a wide shot of Gravity standing on the runway of a seemingly abandoned military base, a cigarette between his lips as he looks at his cell phone. His cap is off, and he seems a bit annoyed.]

GRAVITY: They said 10:00… Please don’t be memeing on me, Spidey…

NOVA PRIME (OFFSCREEN): Hey, kid.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: A worm shot from beside Gravity’s face lets us know that Nova Prime is over the ground. The older hero even in the air is straight backed and proud. The difference between the mentor and protegee will become quite clear soon.]

NOVA PRIME: This is private property. Could I ask you to leave?

GRAVITY: Kid?... I’m Gravity.

NOVA: What’s with the outfit?

GRAVITY: All I can afford.

[Panel 2: The panel is a close-up shot which focuses on Nova Prime’s back as he lands on the ground in front of Gravity.]

NOVA PRIME: That so?

GRAVITY: Yeah.

[Panel 3: This panel is a wide shot of Nova Prime offering a hand to Gravity.]

NOVA PRIME: Sorry then. I’m Nova Prime, but my name’s Dick Rider.

[Panel 4: Gravity is gazing at the hand, slightly put out. He can’t believe that his fellow superhero just released his name to him so easily.]

NOVA PRIME: I know there’s a joke there, but I trust you won’t use it.

[Panel 5: Gravity, takes the palm offered to him and shakes it.]

GRAVITY: Don’t worry, I like to think I’m better than that.

NOVA PRIME: Great. I hope you’ll take care of the kid.

Gravity: Kid?

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: A side shot of Nova and Gravity. The former has aimed his head towards the sky while Gravity has a confused expression on his face as he gazes at the older hero.]

NOVA PRIME: He’s going to be here soon. GRAVITY: Who?

[Panel 2: We cut to Earth’s stratosphere. There we see Nova floating, prepared to follow his mentor.]

[Panel 3: A closeup of Nova’s face.]

NOVA: Please let this go better than the meteor surfing.

[Panel 4: With that, Nova dives into the atmosphere, following his mentor to the base.]

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: A worms-eye shot of Spider Man's foot as he steps onto the base. From this shot, Nova Prime and Gravity can be seen having a conversation.]

SPIDER-MAN (Off-panel): Sorry, are we late?

[Panel 2: Nova Prime and Gravity turn their heads to look at the voice.]

[Panel 3: Spider-Man, Silk and Hummingbird are standing on the runway of the airbase.]

[Panel 4: Here we see the reactions of Nova Prime and Gravity. The former looks very pleased to see his friend show up just a bit after him. Meanwhile the latter looks quite shocked that his idol has shown up.]

NOVA PRIME: Nah, you’re on time.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Spiderman’s group has walked over to Nova Prime and Gravity. The two senior heroes and Hummingbird are quite relaxed while Silk and Gravity seem to be unconsciously tense.]

SPIDER-MAN: So, who are we still waiting on?

NOVA PRIME: Carol and Scott. My kid should be here right about-

[Panel 2: The same panel, but with all the characters, bar Nova Prime, having a shocked look on their face. The reason for that? Something just hit the ground very, very hard.]

SFX: CHOOOM!

NOVA PRIME: Now.

[Panel 3: Nova is in the superhero landing pose™ in a small crater which he made with his impact. He has a bit of a stunned look on his expression as getting use to the landing procedure.]

[Panel 4: A wide shot of all the characters bar Nova Prime looking quite amazed at what they just saw. Gravity and Silk look amazed that there is a space cop among them, Spidey just looks less shocked, but still shocked nonetheless.]

[Panel 5: A shot of Nova’s embarrassed face. The kid realized that he has messed up his entrance and has seemingly made an ass of himself.]

[Panel 6: Nova awkwardly smiles and raises his right hand to greet his new team.]

NOVA: Hi….

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: The Panel is an eagle eye shot of the group as it currently is. Silk and Gravity are on the far left of the panel, the former leaning against the side of one of the buildings while the latter is crouched down. Nova Prime and Spiderman are in the middle of the panel, chatting to each other on the grass. Meanwhile on the far right, Hummingbird is talking animatedly with Nova.]

[Panel 2: A side shot of Gravity and Silk. The two are not looking at each other, despite conversing and have a sort of disconnected look in their eyes.]

GRAVITY: So, you’re Silk?

SILK: Yeah… You’re Gravity, right?

GRAVITY: Yeah. Spidey tell you about me?

SILK: More or less, yeah.

Teen hero who rose from the dead, has some great destiny but just doing regular New York hero stuff?

GRAVITY: ...Sounds about right.

[Panel 3: A shot of Hummingbird and Nova having a conversation. Nova’s got an incredibly nervous expression on his face, while Hummingbird seems to be quite overjoyed.]

HUMMINGBIRD: So, what are you? A space warrior, a young space prince who is embracing his destiny?

NOVA: I’m, uh… I’m a cop.

[Panel 4: Nova Prime and Spiderman are now discussing something semi-seriously.]

NOVA PRIME: So, we’ve got four out six here on time. Not bad.

SPIDER-MAN: Four out of five.

NOVA PRIME: What?

SPIDER-MAN: Soon as Carol shows up, we’ve got all we need.

NOVA PRIME: Keller can’t be that…

SPIDER-MAN: He’s worse.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: In this panel, it is a lovely shot of the countryside which surrounds the base.]

[CAPTION: 4 Minutes later.]

[Panel 1: A beautiful shot of the American countryside. Rolling hills, blue skies, everything you could ask for out of a nice day.]

[Panel 2: The shot is in the same place. However, it has changed somewhat as a green projectile has burst across it at near supersonic speed.]

[Panel 3: An eagle eye view of this green projectile as it travels through the rest of the countryside to the military base.]

[Panel 4: The projectile takes a dip and dives towards the landing strip of the base.]

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: A close of Hellion’s face. It is twisted into a grin and he seems so damn satisfied with himself now.]

HELLION: Hi. I might be late.

[Panel 2: We see that Hellion has landed just in front of the group of old and new heroes who have been joined by Captain Marvel, Cyclops, Rogue, Ms Marvel and Magik. None of them looked that impressed by his antics. Magik is dressed in the same costume which she had in Bendis’ X-Men run while Cyclops is dressed in his iconic Post-Whedon outfit, with its hood pulled down and wearing his sunglasses instead of his visor.]

SPIDER-MAN: Told you.

NOVA PRIME: Yeah, I can see where you’re coming from.

[Panel 3: A close-up of the two X-Men. Cyclops has a faint smile on his face, while Magik looks unimpressed by the attitude of the younger X-Man.]

CYCLOPS: Yep, you are.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: A wide shot of Captain Marvel who is pinching the bridge of her nose with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Muttering): Please, let this work out.

[Panel 2: In contrast to the previous panel, this one has Captain Marvel standing up straight back and proud. She looks like the leader who she tries to constantly present the public.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Alright, let’s get to it.

All of you are here today for a reason.

That reason is that we think that you six here are what we need for the future.

[Panel 3: A close-up of Ms Marvel’s face. She looks ecstatic that her idol is praising her.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Off-Panel): The truth of the matter is that, since the Registration Act, we’ve been divided and only reacting to crises as they come.

[Panel 4: A close up of Hummingbird also looks quite interested in what Captain Marvel is saying.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Off-Panel): And if the last crisis has proven anything, it’s that we need to focus on the future.

[Panel 5: A close-up of Nova who has a look of nervous energy to his entire body.]

[Panel 6: A close-up of Gravity, who although less nervous or openly overjoyed, is hanging onto Captain Marvel’s speech.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Off-Panel): All of you are here because you were either recommended by people that we all trust…

[Panel 7: Silk looks quite melancholic as she listens to Captain Marvel’s speech.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Off-Panel): …or you proved yourself to be the kind of heroes which the future needs.

[Panel 8: A close-up of Hellion who looks very disinterested in this type of speech.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL: So, with that, I would like to welcome all of you to the Young Avengers Program.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Hummingbird raises her hand.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Off Panel): Yeah?

HUMMINGBIRD: Are you and Cyclops going to be taking over the training? [Panel 2: Captain Marvel shoots a look at Spider-Man, who shrugs helplessly.]

[Panel 3: Cyclops, on the other hand, responds without any sort of disturbance on his features; the signs of a strong leader.]

CYCLOPS: That’s right. Carol and I will take over the training, and when we are satisfied that you’ve all gotten somewhere, all of you will go back home. [Page 14]

[Panel 1: Hummingbird and Silk are chatting to Spiderman, confirming a couple of things.]

SPIDER-MAN: So, you got the car, right?

SILK: Yeah, I got it; don’t worry. I'll bring it home in one piece.

SPIDER-MAN: Great.

[Panel 2: Nova and Nova Prime are also doing the same thing, as the former is confirming a couple of things.]

NOVA: You’ll be in space?

NOVA PRIME: Probably. If not, I’ll meet you here after Carol gives me a call and we’ll do something fun.

[Panel 3: A shot of both Nova and Nova Prime. Currently, an aura of gold envelopes Nova Prime who is currently looking at his protege.]

NOVA PRIME: Anyway, I’ve got to go. See you later. Make sure to have fun.

[Panel 4: With that, Nova Prime shoots off towards the atmosphere, leaving Sam on the tarmac.]

[Panel 5: A wide shoot of the group that remains with Nova Prime’s department. Spiderman has slightly stepped forward and is looking directly at Magik, who is with Rogue.]

SPIDER-MAN: Hey… I didn’t expect a teleporter here but seeing as you are... um, could you drop me off in New York?

I’ve got a few things to do and Cindy is gonna bring the car back when she finishes up here.

[Panel 6: Spiderman looks at Magik and she looks back. Even with his mask on you can tell that he is a bit nervous. Mainly because what he is going to say next requires help from a lord of hell. Her cold gaze certainly doesn’t help that.]

[Panel 7: Magik then closes her eyes and sighs.]

MAGIK: Sure… if you don’t mind a quick detour through hell.

SPIDER-MAN: Wait, what?

[Panel 8: One of Magik’s portals have opened and has already half swallowed her, Rogue and Peter. She is very calm, having done these a million times before, as is Rogue. Spider-Man, however, is quite stunned.]

SPIDER-MAN: Whoa!

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: A wide shot of the remaining team who are now just facing Carol and Cyclops.]

[Panel 2: Carol gestures towards the entrance of a hanger.]

CAROL: Alright, you’re all here.

So, let’s get to it.

[Panel 4: The team all head into the hanger which Carol has indicated. Hellion is the one who is the furthest ahead, with Silk and Gravity almost neck and neck behind him. Hummingbird and Kamala follow a bit further behind while Nova drags up the rear.]

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: A group shot of the team are now in the hanger and looking ahead at something. Captain Marvel and Cyclops are in the background. Although you can’t see it, Cyclops is quite smug.]

[Panel 2: Hellion turns around to look at the two older heroes, a pained look on his face.]

HELLION: Really?

CYCLOPS: Really.

[Panel 3: With that, the two senior heroes turn and walk away, leaving the younger ones to their fate.]

[Panel 4: In this panel, the silhouettes of the heroes are at the corners of the panel, with the main focus of the panel being a circular table which is surrounded with fluorescent lights.]

[Page 17-18]

[This is a single splash page of the team sitting around a round table with YA inscribed across it in the standard Avengers font. The positioning of the team is this. Kamala is sitting at two ’o’clock and is seated quite normally. Nova is sitting at four ’o’clock, straight back and quite unrelaxed. Silk is sitting at six ’o’clock, head slightly clocked to the side as she examines her team mate. Gravity is sitting at eight ’o’clock, head resting on his fist in almost Thinker-like pose. Hummingbird at ten ’o’clock with her elbows against the table and her head resting on her intertwined fingers. Hellion at twelve ’o’clock.]

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: A closeup of Ms Marvel. She is looking quite nervous at being in the presence of all these heroes. She’s read or heard a lot about them and to her, it’s a sign that’s she’s in with the big boys and girls.]

Ms Marvel: Um… Hi?

[Panel 2: Nova’s eyes have widened. Although his stance has not changed, although he does look surprised that someone broke the ice. His next comment comes out a bit louder than he intended.]

NOVA: … Hi! …Sorry.

[Panel 3: Silk looks a bit surprised at her teammate’s outburst, but she introduces herself with a bit of dignity and class.]

Silk: Hello.

[Panel 4: Gravity compared to the others is really chilled about the whole thing, obviously still in thought.]

Gravity: Hey.

[Panel 5: Hummingbird is grinning and waving. She is probably the happiest person in this meeting. Mainly because Hummingbird is happier than the rest of the team by default.]

[Panel 6: Hellion has thrown his head back, like the arse that he is. There is a sort of exasperation to him. He has gone through all this stuff before and this is boring the crap out of him. He’d rather be back at the manor.]

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: A close-up of Silk’s face. She looks quite annoyed at the attitude of Hellion.]

SILK: What’s your problem?

[Panel 2: Hellion looks at Silk with a look of disdainful surprise at her outburst.]

HELLION: Daddy didn’t love me.

[Panel 3: Hummingbird looks at Hellion with a sort of smirk.]

HUMMINGBIRD: Well, that’s true. Also, I don’t think you’d be a good leader.

[Panel 4: Nova has a nervous smile on his face, obviously not wanting this to go to shit and to scared to speak up.]

HELLION (OFF PANEL): What? Don’t go messing in my head!

SILK (OFF PANEL): Don’t yell at her. Also, who would make you leader of anything?

[Panel 5: Ms Marvel tries to get a word in edgeways with the same nervousness that Nova did.]

HELLION: Well, apart from the fact that I led a team?

SILK: And how well did that go?

MS MARVEL: Can’t we all calm down?

[Panel 6: Gravity is groaning and holding his head in his hands as he listens to squabble between his new ‘team’.]

GRAVITY: Great start…

[Page 21]

[PANEL 1: This panel displays a wide shot of Cyclops (Who is standing on the right) and Captain Marvel (Who is standing on the left) as they look at a monitor which shows an Eagle Eye’s view of the table. They are in Captain Marvel’s Quinjet, watching the events as they projected from a hidden camera.]

[PANEL 2: A side shot of Captain Marvel and Cyclops. The two are viewing the team’s interaction from the monitor. The former looks disappointed with the team, with her eyes closed and her thumb and forefinger gripping the bridge of her nose. Meanwhile the latter seems much more contemplative.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL: This is going great.

CYCLOPS: What did you expect?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Better than this. Especially from the ones you and Peter put on the team.

CYCLOPS: Really? This is exactly what I expected.

[Panel 3: Again, there is a side shoot. However, rather than focused on both occupants, this one only focuses on Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel has turned around to look a Cyclops with a look of indignation on her face.]

CAPTAIN MARVEL: What? You expected them to be this awkward?

CYCLOPS: The original Avengers lost one of their founding members when they started.

The X-Men had quite a few problems as well. Especially when we first formed.

[Panel 4: The panel focuses entirely on Scott who is starring directly at Carol. Although his eyes are obscured by his visor, the muscles around his face let us know that he is quite passionate about what he is now saying.]

CYCLOPS: These kids aren’t soldiers and we can’t try to shoehorn them into that role. We need to help guide them through what they need to do. It’s why they’re here in the first place.

CAPTAIN MARVEL (Offscreen): And how are we going to do that?

[Page 22]

[Panel 1: The focus on a man with red hair and a white suit. He is sitting at a bar in what appears to be a cross between a pizza shop and a typical bar. We can see customers in the background. A person to focus on is a woman with violet hair, a tank top and jeans. In front of the man is a drink, a cocktail of sorts.]

CAPTION (CYCLOPS): Give them something to focus on.

[Panel 2: The man downs the contents of the drink in front of him.]

[Panel 3: The man slams the glass down on the a loud “Thunk”. We see the woman in the background gaze at him, a bit shocked.]

[Panel 4: The man wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve.]

[Panel 5: The man gets up, picking up a white cane along the way.]

Man in White: Show time.

[Panel 6: The man in white starts to walk towards the background characters.

[Page 23]

[A two-panel page with the first panel taking up two thirds of the page while the second takes up one third of it.]

[Panel 1: The man in white is revealed to be Arcade who has some sort of pink aura surrounding him. He is in his typical outfit and is raising his cane like some kind of showman. A massive grin splits his face. He is enjoying this moment. This is where he shines. He is a showman and this restaurant is his circus.] ARCADE: Attention all. My name is Arcade. Hate to break it to you, but you are in what is referred to as a hostage situation. Don’t worry though, so long as New York’s Finest—

\--and I don’t mean the boys in blue—

\--show up, none of you will have to die!

If they don’t show up… Well, I’ll leave it to your imagination. So, feel free to share this on whatever social platform you have and pray to God that the Avengers show up.

[Panel 2: The last panel focuses on the woman in the background. It is revealed to be the former member of the Initiative, Violet Lightner/Armory.]

ARMOURY: Oh, come on.

[To be Continued]


End file.
